This invention generally relates to a method and an associated apparatus for recording incoming electrical signals encoding telephone messages. More particularly, this invention relates to a telephone answering machine and a corresponding method of operating the machine for use by a plurality of individuals.
Conventional telephone answering machines generally include a first tape recording unit for storing an outgoing message, a second tape recording unit for recording messages arriving over an incoming telephone line, and a microprocessor for controlling the operation of the various commponents of the answering machine. A problem arises when such a conventional telephone answering machine is in simultaneous use by a plurality of individuals. If one such person plays back the incoming message tape, he or she frequently hears one or more messages meant for another individual. The person who has played back the recorded messages must then make a note of the messages intended for the other individual or individuals. Otherwise, the messages will be lost.
Systems have been devised for addressing this problem. Most of the proposed solutions involve the utilization of the same standard hardware, namely, a single incoming message tape unit and a single outgoing message tape unit. Such solutions are set forth in U.S Pat. No. 4,747,126 to Hood et al., U.S Pat. No. 4,654,485 to Yamamoto, U.S Pat. No. 4,591,664 to Freeman, and U.S Pat. No. 4,517,410 to Williams et al.
U.S Pat. No. 4,747,126 to Hood et al. is directed to a magnetic tape-based multi-user message system. The system includes a single magnetic recording tape divided into a plurality of message cells. The system further includes means for detecting an incoming call and activating the system to record a message. A decoder decodes incoming control signals, including mailbox identifiers. A processor controls the operation of the system, while the cell locations of messages on the magnetic recording tape are stored in a memory unit. The system also includes indicators for alerting users to the presence of a phone message.
U.S Pat. No. 4,654,485 to Yamamoto discloses a remote control system for a telephone answering device which incorporates a single recording tape. The tape is wound and rewound to play messages at predetermined locations in response to incoming remote control signals.
U.S Pat. No. 4,591,664 to Freeman relates to a multichannel interactive telephone apparatus which comprises a multitrack audio tape and multiple recording and playback heads for accessing the tape.
U.S Pat. No. 4,517,410 to Williams et al. discloses a telephone message recording and playback system including a single message tape divided into a plurality of message areas identified by respective three-digit touch-tone identifier codes. A controller monitors incoming calls to detect touch-tone signals from a user and automatically operates a recorder unit to drive the message tape to a user chosen position represented by the touch-tone signals and to play the message recorded at that position.
Another solution to the afore-mentioned problem is disclosed in U.S Pat. No. 4,515,995 to Bolick, Jr. et al. That patent is directed to a telephone answering machine connected to a plurality of incoming trunk lines for receiving and storing messages arriving over the trunk lines and for playing back over the trunk lines respective prerecorded messages. The answering machine comprises a single electronic recording and playback mechanism and a plurality of message tapes each separately accessed by the recording and playback mechanism in accordance with the identity of a trunk line on which an incoming call is detected.
The machine disclosed in Bolick, Jr. et al. requires a complex cassette conveyance device with a host of moving parts. Such a mechanism is prone to mechanical malfunction and would be difficult to repair. Because of the production of specialized parts, rather than the use of off-the-shelf components, manufacture would be relatively expensive.
A related problem is addressed by U.S Pat. No. 4,588,857 to Arsem. That patent shows and describes a remote control dictation system having a primary recorder which records incoming messages in seriatim. Each incoming message is accompanied by a code identifying a respective one of a plurality of secondary recorders. The individual messages are transferred from the primary recorder to the secondary recorders by a code reader and decision transfer unit in accordance with the identifying codes.
The system dislosed by Arsem is complicated and burdensome, particularly insofar as it requires the provision of several separate tape recorders inteconnected by a cable network.
Other patents disclosing telephone answering machines wherein the operation of the machine is controlled or modified in accordance with signals from remote callng stations include U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,272 to Castro et al. and U.S Pat. No. 4,345,113 to Shelley.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,272 to Castro et al. concerns a method and apparatus for controlling a subscriber telephone system including at least one automatic answering machine. In accordance with a code transmitted to the subscriber telephone system by a caller, either the answering machine is turned on or an acoustic signal source alerts the subscriber (the called party) to the incoming call. Castro et al. also discloses a telephone system including a plurality of secondary answering machines connected to a primary answering machine. The primary machine forwards incoming messages to the secondary machines.
U.S Pat. No. 4,345,113 to Shelley similarly relates to an apparatus wherein a telephone answering machine is connected to the incoming telephone line or not, depending on the detection of a code signal on the telephone line.
It is to be noted that none of the afore-discussed patents discloses or suggests a telephone answering machine which is capable of detecting rotary dialed signals. Similarly, no telephone answering machine capable of detecting rotary dialed signals has appeared on the market to date. Accordingly, although many solutions have been presented for routing incoming telephone message signals in accordance with incoming touch tone signals, no telephone answering machine is currently available which is able to control the routing of incoming messages in accordance with a previous signal from a rotary dial phone.